Teaching the Truth
by Ri696q
Summary: Something is odd about the new teacher, and the fact that he knows Gohan very well, only serves to increase Videl's curiosity. Somehow she is sure that Mr. Briefs is her key to solve the mystery known as Saiyaman. Gh/Vi and B/V
1. Meeting The Teacher

**A/N: This story is going to be really short with about 5 chapters I think. The chapters won't be very long either, but they aren't meant to be. They will have exactly the length I think they should have xD**

**This story will mainly focus on Vegeta but will probably also contain some mild Gohan/Videl and a bit Vegeta/Bulma. **

**Enjoy xD**

("The saiyan language")

* * *

><p><em>-Meeting The Teacher-<em>

It was a normal school day at Orange Star High. Well, Gohan had actually been on time that day, so it wasn't a completely normal day. His friends had also made sure to tell him how nice it was, not to have him barge in in the middle of class with some lame excuse for a chance.

First period had gone smoothly and now it was time for the second where they had been informed, they would get a new teacher. Apparently their usual history teacher had won the lottery and decided that teaching school students was beyond her, now that she was literally swimming in money. She wasn't going to be missed.

Now everyone was chatting excitedly with each other, discussing how the new teacher would be like. Would he or she be very strict, or would they actually get a nice teacher for once? Hopefully it was the last, but knowing their luck, the student's at Orange Star High knew they would probably end up with the meanest bastard on Earth.

The door into the classroom opened and the chatter died out immediately as a short man with black, flame-shaped hair walked in and put his books on the teacher's desk, before he turned to the student's and gave them all a dark look that promised eternal hell if anyone dared to oppose him.

"I am Vegeta Briefs," the man said, "As you may have guessed, I am your new history teacher. I expect all of you to do more than your best in my class-"

("What are you doing here?") A voice interrupted him and instantly all heads turned to stare at Gohan who was looking intently at their new teacher. Had he just used another language? And did he know their teacher?

("Ah yes, the woman said you would be in this class,") Vegeta stated casually, answering in the same language Gohan had used which made all the student's look at him instead, ("Relax, I am not here to destroy. I am merely here to teach.")

("Why?")

Vegeta frowned and Gohan guessed it hadn't been by choice he was teaching. ("That is none of your business. All you need to know is that I am here to teach.")

The hybrid shrugged. He'd just have to ask Bulma later. She probably had something to do with this.

"Gohan," Videl said, narrowing her eyes as she looked at her classmate, "what was that language you just used? And do you know Mr. Briefs?"

"Err…" Gohan had completely forgotten about the other students in the classroom.

"Go on Gohan," Vegeta said in normal language so that everyone could understand, "tell them." Oh, how he enjoyed seeing the son of his rival squirm in discomfort.

"It's my native language," Gohan said eventually, "and I've known Vegeta since I was 5."

"Native language?" Videl arched an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah," the defeater of Cell scratched the back of his head nervously. He looked at Vegeta for help but the older saiyan just watched him, the humor evident in his eyes. He had to save his own ass this time. "Uhm… My dad and Vegeta are from the same village up in the north. And… uhm... they speak that language."

Vegeta nodded, satisfied. "Correct. Now, as I was-"

A loud beeping noise interrupted the teacher and Videl quickly pressed a button on her wristwatch.

"Videl here."

"We have a robbery at a jewel store," the chief inspector's voice scratched through the speakers.

"I'm on it," she replied and ended the connection. She looked at the new teacher, "I have to go," she told him, "I'm helping the police."

"I have been informed of your little job," the saiyan said neutrally, "very well, you may leave." His dark eyes locked with Gohan's pleading ones when Videl made her way out of the classroom. His look said it all. Saiyaman wouldn't be able to help her as long as Vegeta was a teacher.

* * *

><p>"It was really strange, you know," Videl said during lunch that day. She was eating it at the usual spot together with Sharpner, Gohan and Erasa. "Saiyaman didn't show up today."<p>

"Really?" Erasa asked and took a bite of her sandwich, "do you have any idea why?"

The daughter of Satan shook her head. "No." However, she did have an idea. If her suspicions were correct and Gohan was saiyaman, he hadn't been able to leave the classroom that day because of their new teacher. He seemed like the type not to mess with, which Gohan probably knew and therefore had decided not to leave class that day.

"So what do you guys think of our new teacher?" Erasa asked cheerfully to start a new conversation. The blonde hated silences.

"He seems like someone who doesn't tolerate talking in class," Videl said, the warning clear in her voice. She knew her best friend was always chatting through school hours.

"Yeah, I think so too," the blonde admitted, "but I don't think I need to talk during his classes. He's so dark and handsome. I could just look at him all day and not be bored."

Gohan who had been silent during the whole lunch, went into a heavy coughing fit at her words.

"What's wrong?" Erasa blinked.

"Nothing," the hybrid wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "I just choked on some food."

"Then eat a little slower," Videl reprimanded, "honestly, how can you eat that fast?"

The boy grinned goofily, "I like food."

Erasa sighed. "I wish I could eat that much and not get fat."

"It's in my genes. My dad, my little brother, and Vegeta eat that much too."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"But unlike you, Gohan, Mr. Briefs look muscular," Videl stated, "do you think he trains?"

Gohan chuckled. "Believe me, he trains. His wife always complains about it."

"You seem to know him well," she commented.

"Yeah… He's a friend of the family."

"Must be pretty nice knowing the teacher," Erasa said dreamily, "he'll probably give you high grades without you really having to do anything.

"Trust me, he won't. In fact I think he'll give me lower grades just to mock me," Gohan told them.

The blonde gasped, horrified. "He would do that?"

"Oh yeah, and he would enjoy every second of it."

* * *

><p>"Hi Bulma," Gohan said as he entered the private quarters of Capsule Corporation and met the president in the door, "is Vegeta home?"<p>

"He's training in the GR," The genius answered with a grin, "I take it you have been introduced to your new history teacher?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded and sat down in a couch," he's already made quite the impression."

She chuckled and took the opposite seat from Gohan. "I knew he would. Has he made anyone pee their pants yet?"

"Not yet, though I think it won't be long."

Bulma lit herself a cigarette before she continued. "You are here to ask me what the hell Vegeta is doing in a school, right?"

"Yeah…" the hybrid admitted, "when I asked him in school he said it was none of my business."

"Typical Vegeta. His pride means everything to him, and that's also why he's teaching. You see, when he yet again had damaged the GR, I accused him for only being able to destroy and that he was completely useless concerning anything else. Of course he became mad, so to prove himself I suggested he got a job."

"So he became a history teacher?"

"Yes," she said, "you wouldn't believe it, but Vegeta actually spent quite a long time studying the history of Earth when he first came to live here. That was before we knew the androids were coming and he started training intensely."

"But why Orange Star High? Wouldn't it have been better if he worked in West City?"

She shrugged. "Safety measures. I figured it would be better if you were there to keep an eye on him in case anything happens.

"Sounds reasonable." Gohan nodded. But uhm… Did you by chance have anything to do with the retirement of our previous history teacher?"

A devious smirk spread across the genius' lips. "No… What makes you think that?"

He snorted. "I know you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? I hope you accept that I took the liberty of giving the saiyans a native language. If not, well, I don't really care xD**


	2. Finding Him Strange

**A/N: Know that I am posting this when I really should be doing my homework. ^^  
><strong>

**Enjoy xD**

("Sayanese")

* * *

><p><em>-Finding Him Strange-<em>

Their new history teacher was one of those teachers who gave off an air not to be messed with, so when Vegeta walked into the classroom next day, all the students fell silent instantly and gave him their undivided attention.

"Morning," he said and placed his book on the teacher's desk.

"Good morning," the students replied; some more enthusiastic than others.

"I take it you've had physics before this class," he stated and picked up a chalk, his sight settled on the saiyan hybrid, "or else I see no reason why _he_ should be asleep."

"Huh?" The class turned to look at Gohan who like usual had fallen asleep during physics. The next thing they knew, Vegeta had thrown the chalk at lightning speed and hit the sleeping teenager directly on the forehead.

"Auch!" Gohan woke with a start and looked around the class in confusion. His eyes fell on Vegeta and the situation dawned on him.

"Unlike your teacher in physics I don't tolerate sleeping students in my class. Not even the top students," he told him.

"Sorry…" Gohan apologized embarrassed and rubbed his sore forehead.

"(Besided, you should know better than to sleep in front of an enemy,)" Vegeta added in the language no one else understood.

Gohan arched a mocking eyebrow, his pain forgotten. "(Bitter experiences?)"

The glare he received had almost the entire class shudder in fear. The hybrid just laughed. After all, Vegeta could do nothing to harm him. At least not without exposing himself.

"What was that?" Videl whispered, "what did you talk about?"

He shrugged. "Something you wouldn't understand," he replied, "you should have been there."

She opened her mouth to say something, but a look from their new teacher told her not to. She might have been Videl Satan, they daughter of the man who saved the world, but something told her Mr. Briefs could care less if she kept talking in class.

A brown-haired girl raised her hand. Videl knew her to be one of the rich girls.

"Yes?" Mr. Briefs nodded in her direction, indication that she was allowed to speak.

"Why do you keep talking in that language?" she asked snottily, "shouldn't we be allowed to know what you are talking about?"

"No," he said harshly and crossed his arms, a vein bulging in annoyance. "As a matter of fact, it is none of your business what Gohan and I are discussing. However, if you are interested, it's called Saiyanese, go look it up if you care so much about things that don't concern you."

The girl didn't say anymore after that. Mr. Briefs were definitely not a teacher who could be wrapped around anyone's little finger.

Videl, however, raised an interested eyebrow.

_Sayanese?_

* * *

><p>As the weeks passed, Videl noticed that Saiyaman <em>never<em> showed up during Mr. Briefs' classes; not even once. The problem was: that if her suspicions were correct and Gohan was Saiyaman, then why did Mr. Briefs refuse to let him leave during class? If he knew who Saiyaman was and that he was helping the good, why would he prevent it? Or perhaps he didn't know and simply just didn't want Gohan to leave class.

* * *

><p>One day, when Vegeta was walking through the streets of Satan City because Bulma <em>nicely<em> had asked him to buy some stuff she needed on his way home, he could hear gunshots and raised voices a few streets from his location. He could feel Gohan's large ki going towards Mt. Paozu, and the stronger-than-average ki of Videl quickly moving in the direction of the gunshots.

Perhaps he should check it out, see if that Satan girl was any better than her useless weakling of a father. He had noticed that her ki was higher than Hercule Satan's, and she was definitely smarter and certainly less annoying. He put his hands in his pockets and began heading towards the commotion.

When he rounded the last corner, Videl Satan had also arrived and was just about to begin kicking criminal ass when she noticed him.

"Mr. Briefs!" she called, "get out of here, it's not safe."

He snorted when she didn't pay attention and therefore didn't notice the criminal behind her. In the blink of an eye Vegeta had rendered him harmless with a chop to the neck.

The Satan girl whirled around, having not seen his movement at all. "How?-"

"Just pay attention to your enemies. I can take care of myself."

She was still confused, but when he disappeared before her eyes and appeared in front of another criminal, sending him flying with a kick to the stomach, she regained her wit. She could always ask questions later. For now, she just decided to punch that criminal who was charging at her with a knife. She easily gripped the hand with the knife and with a swift kick sent the man towards the ground. She straightened up and noticed that Mr. Briefs had already taken out the rest of the criminals without breaking a sweat.

"Thanks," she said and began handcuffing the criminals. Had it been Saiyaman, she would have claimed the help was unneeded, but since it was her history teacher and not the masked fool, she figured she had better give her thanks.

He snorted, crossing his arms. "You should never turn your back against an enemy."

"Sorry…" she muttered, "but you know, you really surprised me. I have never seen anyone move that fast. Well, except Saiyaman. Speaking of," she looked to the sky, "he hasn't arrived yet. I wonder where he is."

"He isn't coming," Vegeta said.

"How do you know that?" She stared at him.

"He knows I'm here."

"Really? How-"

"DIE!" One of the criminals, who had apparently still some fight left in him, drew out a gun and aimed it directly at Videl's head. He pulled the trigger, but the bullet never reached its intended destination.

Instead it was caught by Vegeta and crushed between his thumb and forefinger like it was nothing. With eyes widened in shock the man fired the rest of his bullets in panic against the Saiyan prince who just caught them all and crushed them, a bored expression on his face.

"As much as I admire your refusal to give up, I would say that is your only option now," Vegeta told him.

"R-right," the criminal stuttered and put his hands in the air. "I give up."

"Good." He turned to Videl, "handcuff him."

She did so without question.

"How did you do that?" she asked after the rest of the criminals were secured.

"Did what?"

"You know, how did you move so fast? And how did you catch the bullets?"

Vegeta shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Training."

"Training?" she asked in disbelief, "come on, my dad's the strongest in the world, and he can't catch bullets of move that fast. The only one I have ever seen do that was Saiyaman."

He shrugged. "Now you have seen two." He began walking away, now that his business here was done.

"Wait!" Videl called after him.

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"You know who Saiyaman is, right?"

This time he turned around. That girl, he concluded, was way smarter than her father.

"It's Gohan, right?"

He crossed his arms, his face giving nothing away. "What makes you think that?" Damn, she was good.

"It has to be. The very first day he came here, he did some inhumanly things in gym class, and he was wearing the same outfit as the Gold Fighter. He always makes an excuse to leave class whenever I go to help the police, except in yours. And he speaks Saiyanese. It sounds too close to Saiyaman to be a coincidence. And then, you can do the same tricks as Saiyaman and you know Gohan very well. It has to be him."

Vegeta was impressed. If he hadn't known it, he would never have guessed that this girl was actually related to that weakling. She was right on the mark, but of course he couldn't tell her that. Giving away Saiyaman's identity was definitely going to earn him a month on the couch. Luckily, it shouldn't be that hard to convince her that Gohan was "innocent".

"Are you blind?" he calmly asked.

"Excuse me?" she said, offended.

"Assuming that Saiyaman and that Gold fighter you speak of is the same person, I think you run into a bit of a problem. The Golden fighter has golden hair, right?"

"Y-yes?"

"And Gohan has black hair. That should speak for itself."

"Right…But those guys at the Cell games could change their hair," she said, crossing her arms, mimicking her teacher's pose." Perhaps Gohan can do the same."

Vegeta arched an eyebrow. "The Cell games? Wasn't that just a stupid trick?" he spat.

She nodded. "Dad says anyone can do it, so I see no reason why Gohan shouldn't be able to do it."

He huffed. "If anyone can do it, then please do tell me, how does one do it?

He opened her mouth, hen closed it again. She didn't know.

"If you don't know how to do it, then why should Gohan be able to do it?"

He had a point, but still, she had been so sure it was her nerdy classmate who had been the helmet-wearing super hero. "Then who is Saiyaman really?" she asked, defeated, "does Gohan know him."

"Yes. That's why he always leaves class, to alert him."

"Then why do you never allow him to leave during your class? Don't you care what happens to the people?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Not really."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>


	3. Still Mysterious

**A/N: I think this story might turn out to be a bit longer than the originally planned 5 chapters, but the chapters will still not be that long since this still is kind of a short story.**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><em>-Still Mysterious-<em>

"And what happened with the Red Ribbon army after that is unknown to history. They simply stopped operating but-"

Videl observed her history teacher carefully as he went on with the lecture. He was definitely a mystery and gave absolutely nothing away that could give her any indication about… She didn't even know what she was looking for, only that is was something out of the ordinary. Had she not seen him catch bullets with his bare hand, she wouldn't have guessed he was anything but an ordinary strict teacher who happened to know her classmate.

She glanced at Gohan.

He was _not_ taking notes.

Instead, he was staring intently at Mr. Briefs, seemingly absorbing every sentence, every word that came out of their teacher's mouth. She found it very strange. Gohan was _always_ taking notes, even if he already knew everything the teacher was talking about.

She looked back at Mr. Briefs. He had locked eyes with Gohan, an unspoken message in his eyes. She looked back and forth between them. It was like they were communication without words; saying something that was impossible for everyone else to understand.

She didn't know what it was about, but she was definitely going to find out.

* * *

><p>"You really know Mr. Briefs well, don't you Gohan?" Videl inquired when school was finished that day.<p>

"Yeah," the boy answered and opened his locker when they reached it. He was relieved she for once didn't ask him about his alter ego. He had thought she would do that when she had followed him out of the classroom, but luckily she had decided their teacher was a more interesting subject.

"In fact," Videl continued and watched as her classmate placed the books they didn't have homework in in his locker, "I'm sure you are the only one here who's not afraid of him."

Gohan chuckled as he closed his locker. "Believe me, when I first met him, I was scared to dead."

"Really?"

"Yep." He started walking again. "He was also a lot meaner when I was a child. The Vegeta who is teaching now is actually pretty nice compared to when I first met him."

"Wow. That's pretty hard to imagine," she commented as she followed him.

Outside, their history teacher was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. His closed eyes were shadowed by the tree which gave him a sort of annoyed look. No one dared to go near him, but all the students gave him curious glances. It was very unusual for a teacher to be standing among the students.

"I see Vegeta's waiting for me," Gohan remarked and scratched the back of his head, "I better go relieve him from the stress of being among mortal students." He grinned. "See you tomorrow, Videl."

She watched in wonder as her classmate went over to the silent teacher and started a conversation like it was nothing. The difference in personalities was remarkable, but Videl didn't doubt they had mutual respect for each other. Gohan was the only one who dared talk back to Mr. Briefs, often with a cheeky grin which received a glare in response. But he always got away with it. And Mr. Briefs was the only teacher who was not impressed by Gohan's intelligence or tried to suck up to Videl because of her famous dad. Considering he could catch bullets with his bare hands, she understood why.

She hadn't told Gohan that she knew he knew who Saiyaman was. He would just deny any relation to Satan City's own super hero. She knew he would be lying, but she would be no closer to finding out who was behind the helmet if he didn't tell her. Asking Mr. Briefs was out of the question since she had already tried that. It annoyed her to no end, but at least she knew it was someone both of them knew and that he was probably from the same village as them.

She was still standing in the entrance to the school building when the two males began to leave. A sudden impulse to follow them struck her. Perhaps they were going to meet up with Saiyman. The chance was little, but she could always see if she could find out more about them.

* * *

><p>("Thank you for not telling them the real reason why the Red Ribbon army was destroyed,") Gohan said, a relieved expression on his face.<p>

Vegeta snorted, disregarding the thanks. ("I merely said what the history books say.")

The boy smiled as he walked beside the older saiyan out of town where they would fly home. The Son family was visiting the Briefs' that day.

They both fell into silence for a moment until Vegeta broke it. ("We are being followed.")

("It's Videl,") Gohan stated without looking back to where he could feel the stronger-than-average ki of his classmate, ("I thought she had stopped during that ever since you told her I wasn't Saiyman.")

Vegeta shrugged. ("She knows we know who he is. She is probably hoping to run into him by shadowing us.")

The hybrid frowned, annoyed. ("Let's shake her off.")

* * *

><p>It was a very frustrated Videl who was following the two males through the city. She was within hearing range, but that didn't help her very much since they were speaking Saiyanese. The only things she understood were the mention of her own name and Saiyaman.<p>

So they were talking about her? _Interesting._ Now, if she could just somehow figure out _exactly_ what they were saying.

She barely got to think that thought when they rounded a corner. With a bad feeling in her stomach she ran as fast as she could, rounded the corner, and concluded Mr. Briefs and Gohan had disappeared exactly the same way Gohan had disappeared before. She fumed. They knew she had been following them.

She would seriously have to work on her stealth skills.

* * *

><p>It was Friday. Vegeta was leaning at the teacher's desk in his signature pose, waiting for the students to find their seats. It was the last class of the day and the students were very eager to welcome the weekend. So was Vegeta, and he would release them as soon as he had given them an assignment.<p>

When the students had finally calmed down and were silent, he straightened up, signaling that class had started.

"As you know," Vegeta said and began to hand out papers to the class, "we just finished the Red Ribbon army. I have corrected and graded the tests I gave you last Wednesday. I must say they were better than what I would have expected of you."

Videl smiled, satisfied as she saw the 100% on her test. Every answer were correct. She glanced at Erasa's. The blonde had scored 87% which was very high for her.

"What did you get, Gohan?" Erasa asked cheerfully, obviously happy with her grade.

"Uhm…" He scratched his head nervously. "120%."

"_What_?" both Videl and Erasa exclaimed incredulously.

Videl snatched the paper out of his hand and stared at the big red letters that clearly said her classmate had scored way more than what should have been possible.

"I knew he was favoring you," Erasa said and looked at the paper.

The daughter of Satan frowned. She knew Mr. Briefs would never favor Gohan. He simply wasn't the type. Which meant Gohan had somehow earned the extra 20%. She scanned the paper and to her surprise found some strange letters under the question to what had happened with the Red Ribbon army.

"Gohan… what are these?" she asked and pointed at the strange letters.

"Saiyanese," he answered simply.

"What does it say?" She narrowed her eyes.

"What happened to the Red Ribbon army of course."

She was about to ask him another question, but was interrupted by Mr. Briefs who had finished handing out the graded tests.

"Because you have all done so well on the test, I have decided to give you another assignment in which you will be tested in your ability to find information on your own." He went over to the blackboard and picked up a piece of chalk. "As you know, in three weeks it is the anniversary of the defeat of Cell."

Gohan paled, not liking where this was going.

"The Cell games is a very important day in modern history. It has practically formed the way we understand ourselves and see the world. Therefore I have decided to give you all an assignment about Cell which you will give to me on the anniversary. However, I'm not interested in knowing who defeated Cell. There is a reason why this city has changed its name. No, I want to know everything you can dig up about him." He began to write on the blackboard. "For example: What was he? How did he come to exist? What was his purpose? Everything you can possibly find concerning Cell, even conspiracy theories." He put the chalk down and turned around to enjoy the disbelief and horror painted on every student's face. He suppressed a smirk as he asked, "any questions?"

The entire class gaped at him.

"But…" said one of the girls, "that day is the day for the annual school dance to celebrate Cell's defeat."

Vegeta nodded. "Exactly."

"B- but we have to find a dress, and shoes, and makeup, and-"

"Not really my problem, is it? In life one must learn to prioritize the small amount of time we have at hand. You have three weeks for this assignment. It should be plenty of time."

"Why are you so worried?" Sharpner said to the girl, "we have Videl. She can help us."

The student's agreed with him, relieved.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow. He hadn't thought they would ask her. Not that they would benefit from it, but it could prove to be quite a problem. "If all of you require her to help to do you assignment, she will not have any time for her own. Therefore I add a new rule: you may _not_ ask Videl for help."

"_What?"_

"Find the answers on your own. Search on the internet, ask friends or family, interview the journalist who covered the Cell games, do what you want. Just collect the needed information and do _not_ ask Videl." He crossed his arms. "Any other questions?"

The class was silent.

"Good. You are dismissed." He turned to the girl who had rambled about the dance. "You can use the extra time you have now get started on your assignment."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**To jsoon500: Yep, I had already planned on using the Cell games xD**


	4. Telling the Truth

**A/N: Wow, this chapter turned out to be much longer than what I had originally expected. **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><em>-Telling the Truth-<em>

Videl was extremely grateful that Mr. Briefs had forbidden her from helping anyone with the Cell assignment. If he hadn't, she would have been drowning in requests for help by now; and it was only Saturday. The funny thing was that she wasn't even sure she could help at all. She had absolutely _no_ idea whatsoever to what Cell was or how he was born. She figured his purpose was the easy part; to destroy Earth. However, all the other things she didn't know. Fortunately she _did _have something none of her classmates had.

A recording of the Cell games.

Hercule Satan had left the VCR on when he had left to fight Cell. He had wanted to watch the battle of his life over and over, but had ended up never watching it even once. They still had it though, and Videl decided it was a good idea it check it out. Perhaps she could get an idea to what Cell really was.

After she put the tape in the player, she sat down in the couch and pressed play with the remote control. The first couples of minutes were uneventful and consisted of the reporter talking about Cell. Then her dad arrived in his expensive car and told the reporter and the cameraman to come down. She shook her head at his ridiculous behavior when he made fun of Cell. Even if the monster was evil, it was rude to show disrespect against an opponent. At least that was how she saw it. Then the reporter noticed a flying dot in the air, and shortly after the first one of the mysterious fighters had arrived.

She dropped the remote control.

_The mysterious fighter was_ _Mr. Briefs? _

She wasn't able to believe her eyes, but there was no doubt. It was the same scowl, the same gravity defying, black hair, and the same annoyed attitude.

But what the hell was he doing at the Cell games?

* * *

><p>Videl flew through the air in her jet-copter after having watched the entire tape form the Cell games. She was headed for Mr. Briefs' home in West City to get some answers. Her dad wasn't home so it gave her plenty of time to go visit her teacher without having to explain that she wasn't going out with a boy. She had the address from the school database which was easily accessible when one's surname was Satan.<p>

Right now, she was right over Capsule Corporation where the GPS in her jet-copter had lead her. She frowned and checked the address again. She had written it down a piece of paper where after she had coded it into the GPS.

It was the same address.

Which meant that her history teacher lived at the Capsule Corporation. Either that or the system had him confused with another.

She bit her tongue as she carefully landed her vehicle outside the compound and encapsulated it, making sure to remember the tape with the Cell games. She stood still as she stared at the massive building which was way bigger than her own mansion. And it was only one of the buildings! Behind the first gigantic dome many other, smaller domes with the CC logo were placed. She guessed they were the laboratories.

This was surreal. Never _ever_ had she dreamed her teacher would live in a place like this!

With all the boldness she could muster, she decided to walk up to the front door and ring the bell. She was met with no security guards, but she figured it was all automatized since she was in the epicenter of modern technology.

To her surprise it was a little purple haired boy who opened the door. "Who are you? he asked, frowning.

"Uhm… I'm Videl. Can I talk to a Mr. Vegeta Briefs?"

The boy blinked, and for a moment she thought he would say she had gotten the wrong address, but to her amazement, he pressed a bottom on an intercom to his left. "Dad, there's a girl here who wants to see you!"

Videl's eyes bulged. _Mr. Briefs had a son? _How full of surprises he was.

A minute later her history teacher walked down the stairs dressed in a t-shirt, sweatpants, and was barefooted. Any doubt she might have had to whether he actually lived here was gone. He arched an eyebrow as he laid his eyes upon her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he came to stand beside his son.

She held up the tape so he could see it. "You were one of the mysterious fighters at the Cell games."

With disbelief painted across his face, he took the tape from her hands and inspected it. He glanced back at her. "Is this what I think it is?"

She nodded. "Dad left the VCR on."

He sighed deeply. "I can guess you have some questions."

"Yes."

"Come in then." He held the door for her, inviting her in. She stepped in warily, not really believing that she was actually allowed into the private quarters of the world's biggest company. Her own wealth practically paled in comparison to her teacher's.

Mr. Briefs led her through the house until they came to what appeared to be a living room. He sat down in a couch and gestured for Videl to sit in the opposite one.

"Trunks," he said to his son who had followed them, "go tell your grandmother we have a guest. Afterwards you can play with Goten."

"Really?" The boy who she now knew as Trunks stared wide-eyed at his father, seemingly not believing his luck.

"Yes. At _his_ place."

She watched Trunks leave the room happily, before she looked back at her teacher. He was observing her, his arms hanging loosely over the back of the couch. She fidgeted under his dark stare, not knowing how to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he decided to break it. "What do you want to know?"

"The truth," she told him, "I-"

She was interrupted when a door opened and a blonde woman waltzed in with a tray in her hands. "Trunks said you had a guest, so I brought you some cookies and some lemonade," she said and placed the tray on the coffee table with a smile, while Videl wondered how the woman had gotten here so fast seeing as Trunks had only left a moment ago. "I'm Bunny Briefs and who might you be?" she asked Videl curiously.

"I'm Videl Satan."

The blonde woman arched a brow. "Satan? Are you the daughter of _that_ man?"

"She is one of my students," Mr. Briefs said, saving her from having to explain herself, "and a friend of Gohan's. She has some questions concerning an assignment I gave their class."

"Oh." The woman's smile was back in place. "Have fun then. Call me if you need anything." She waved goodbye with a flitter of her fingers and left the room while humming a happy tune.

"Before you ask; yes, she is always this happy. I find it quite annoying," Mr. Briefs told her and leaned forward to take a cookie. It was gone in mere seconds, exactly the way Gohan ate. "I suppose you want the whole truth," he said when he had also taken a sip of his lemonade.

"Yes. Including why you can fly and turn your hair gold."

"I figured it was something like that." He sighed heavily and leaned back in the couch, crossing his arms in a relaxed posture. "Well then, have you ever heard a rumor about one of your teachers actually being an alien from outer space?"

Videl blinked at the sudden, unexpected question. "Uhm… yes, when we were younger some of the boys used to spread rumors like that about a teacher they didn't like. Actually…" She hesitated a bit before continuing. "There are rumors like that about you…" She reached out for her lemonade.

He chuckled. "They are true."

Her eyes widened and she nearly spilled her glass which he had been about to drink of.

"At least for me, I don't know about the other teachers," he continued, watching her reaction with a satisfied smirk.

"_What?"_

"You heard me, I am an alien. In fact, I am the prince of all saiyans, the last full-blooded kind of my race." His tone was solemn.

"b-but… you look human!"

"I used to have a tail."

"Then… why do you live here on Earth?"

He took another cookie. "My home planet was destroyed when I was 5 years old. Only I and three other saiyans survived."

He paused as a door opened, and this time it was a blue-haired woman dressed in a short red dress who stepped in. "I heard you had company," she said with a big smile and went over to Mr. Briefs where she stood behind the couch and placed a kiss on his cheek. She gave Videl a huge grin as she slung her arms loosely around his shoulders. "Hi, I'm Bulma."

Videl's eyes widened. Somehow, it came as a surprise that her history teacher was married to the world's richest woman, but really, it shouldn't have. All the signs had been there. "I'm Videl Satan," she said after the first shock had fallen.

"Aha! Gohan's classmate; the one who keeps bugging him. What are you doing here?" Although the words could have sounded hard and cold, they didn't. It was a genuine interested question.

"She came to get answers. Apparently Satan had a recording of the Cell games." Once again Mr. Briefs answered for her.

Bulma nodded, understanding "What have you told her?"

"So far, that I'm an alien and the saiyan prince."

"What about Gohan being half saiyan and saiyaman?"

"What?" Videl exclaimed and gave her teacher an accusing glare, "you told me he wasn't Saiyaman."

He shrugged. "Obviously I lied."

"And now you are saying he's actually an alien?" she continued.

"Half-alien," Bulma corrected as she walked around the couch and sat down beside her husband, "his mom is human, but his dad was a saiyan and one of my best friends."

"But I thought you said you were the last of your kind," she asked her teacher.

"I am," Mr. Briefs said, "Kakarrot, Gohan's father died sacrificing himself during the Cell games. We are now one full-blooded saiyan and three half-breeds, including my own son. The other two are Gohan and his little brother."

* * *

><p>Time went by, and before Videl knew it, she had been told the entire story about the saiyans, Cell, and everything in between. It was almost unbelievable, but somehow she just knew it wasn't a lie. She just knew every last bit of it was true; even the part with the time machine and a future version of Trunks. The resemblance between the little purple haired boy and the teenage one from the cell games was undeniable. But all this information left her with one question.<p>

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked curiously when the story had ended.

"Because you asked?" Bulma said.

"No, I mean, you could have just lied, you know? You didn't have to tell me all about the sayians or anything like that. It would have been easy for you to give me a lie, and yet you told the truth, why?"

The woman smiled. "It would only have been a matter of time before you found out anyway," she said knowingly, "if things are going the way I think they are, you would have had to be told sooner or later."

"What do you mean?"

"Clearly there is an attrac-"

"Hey Bulma, hey Vegeta," a voice greeted cheerfully from behind her; a voice Videl knew all too well. Slowly she turned around to look at her classmate who was standing in the doorway behind Trunks. "Mom said to follow Trunks home so here he… is…" he trailed off as his eyes locked on Videl's. "Videl?" he said shocked, "what are you doing here?"

"I-I…" She didn't know what to say and turned to the Briefs for support, but none of them seemed to want to help her. Instead, Bulma looked back and forth between her and Gohan in interest, while her history teacher was watching uncaringly. Videl took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, deciding to just get it over with. "I found a tape from the Cell games," she explained.

Gohan's eyes widened in shock and he looked at the Briefs'. "What have you told her?"

"Everything," Mr. Briefs said, observing his reaction carefully, "she wanted to know the truth so we told her."

"B-but-"

"And she hasn't run away yet." Bulma grinned smugly. "Not even when Vegeta told her about his past."

The boy stared wide-eyed at the older saiyan where after he turned his gaze to Videl who now saw her nerdy classmate in a new light. Their eyes met. "You really know everything now, do you?" he asked her.

She nodded. Words seemed to have left her. It was like the entire foundation her life had been built on was starting to crumble. Her dad was a phony, a fraud who had told the biggest goddamned lie in history, and now she knew the truth. Her respect for Gohan's selflessness had increased tremendously.

"Well, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," Bulma butted in, a cat-like grin on her lips, "why don't you follow her home, Gohan? I'll call Chi-Chi and say you have Saiyaman duties."

"Honestly, it's okay," Videl said, "I'm in my jet-copter. I can find my way easily."

"Nonsense." Bulma rose from the couch, determined. "A girl shouldn't go home by herself. Gohan will follow you home."

Somehow, the daughter of satan knew there would be no arguing with the blue-haired woman and reluctantly she followed her and Gohan out to the entrance hall. Trunks had left to find some food after having said goodbye to Gohan and given Videl a suspicious glare which reminded her too much of Mr. Briefs.

"Well, then," she started as she stood in the door, ready to leave with her classmate, "thank you for everything."

Bulma smiled heartily "No problem. You can come again anytime you want." She narrowed her eyes and looked at Gohan who was standing behind Videl. "And you take good care of this girl, you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Honestly, "Mr. Briefs said, coming up to stand behind his wife with a sour expression. He didn't say anymore, but it was clear his sentence wasn't finished.

"What?" she asked innocently, turning her head to look at her husband who just rolled his eyes at her behavior.

"Come Videl," Gohan said, nodding his head in the direction of the road "we should probably get going."

"Right." She turned back to her hosts. "Well, see ya, Bulma, Mr. Briefs."

"How come you call her Bulma and me Mr. Briefs?" her teacher inquired, annoyed.

"Uhm… She introduced herself as Bulma, so I thought I should call her that."

He snorted, crossing his arms. "Call me Vegeta outside school. Saiyans have no surname. I'd rather not go by an earthling name, much less hers"

"Huh?" Bulma crossed her arms, mimicking her husband's pose. "What's wrong with _my _name?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with it-!"

Videl watched in amazement as the tension between the couple grew, and it occurred to her that she was about to witness a lover's quarrel. Then Gohan gripped her wrist and tucked her gently away from the Briefs'.

"Come, it's better to leave before they start for real."

"Right." She took out the capsule with her jet-copter, pressed the button and tossed it on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared along with her beloved transportation device. She got in and motioned for her classmate to do the same. With expertise she took off from the grounds of Capsule Corporation and flew towards her mansion in Satan City.

She watched the hybrid through the corner of her eyes. He was looking at her nervously. "So you were really the one who defeated Cell?" she began, having grown tired of the silence that had fallen upon them.

"Yes."

The silence came back

"That flying thing you do…" she drawled after some time.

"Yes?"

"Is it only aliens who can do that?"

He chuckled. "Everyone can do it if they just know how."

"Then… can you teach me how to fly?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>


	5. Day Care

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I updated this, sorry, but I've been to the other side of the Earth, so I really didn't have any time to write, nor did I have any computer at my disposal. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter ^^**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><em>-Day Care-<em>

("Hey Vegeta,") Gohan greeted Monday morning just outside the classroom, ("Can we come over after school? I've promised to teach Videl how to fly.")

("You'd come even if I said no,") Vegeta stated and walked into the classroom closely followed by Gohan.

("Yeah… but after I've taught her how to fly, I was wondering if we could use the GR-")

("No.")

("Why not?") the hybrid whined, ("it's not like we're going to use it today anyway.")

Vegeta placed his bag on the teacher's desk before he turned around to look at the younger saiyan, crossing his arms. ("Because unlike you, I take my training seriously. If you had wanted to borrow it for your own training, I might have been inclined to let you use it, but since you are only going waste it by training a human, it's a no. Now sit down or I'll give you a detention.")

("But the bell hasn't even rung,") Gohan objected.

("Do I look like I care? Get to your seat _now!_")

The teenager sighed as he went up to his usual seat. He wasn't feeling too down though, he could just ask Bulma later.

"What was that about?" Erasa asked him when he sat down beside her.

He shrugged. "I just had to clear something with him."

"Is it clear then?" Videl asked from beside Erasa. She knew what Gohan was talking about, but she didn't want her friends to find out she was going to spend time with the class nerd after school. If Erasa discovered Videl was meeting up with him, she wouldn't let her live it down.

"The GR is not, but the rest if fine," Gohan answered cryptically.

"Huh?" Erasa looked back and forth between the two in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing really," Videl answered and prayed her blonde friend would turn her attention to something else.

It didn't help.

"Now wait a minute." The blonde narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What are you two hid-"

The bell rang and interrupted Erasa in her question. Instead she directed her attention to their strict history teacher. She had learned the hard way that Mr. Briefs did not like it when students spoke in his classes without permission.

"Today you are going to continue working on your Cell assignment," Vegeta said, leaning against the teacher's desk in his signature pose, "you don't necessarily have to do anything here in class. However, _if _you choose to do nothing here, you have to do more at home, so I strongly advise you to use the time you have now to work, instead of spending it with mindless chatter as you will probably do anyway. You may begin."

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes into the lesson Vegeta's phone rang. Everyone looked up from what they had been doing and stared at their teacher as he pulled out the contraption from his pocket, snapped it open, and pressed it to his ear.<p>

"What?"

One could hear a pin drop as all the students held their breath, listening intently to the conversation. Gohan mildly wondered how the hell Bulma had gotten Vegeta to buy a cell phone. He decided he'd ask her later.

Vegeta frowned. "Yes that is me…no… why don't you call her instead? Try at hom- _what_ have they done?..." He rubbed his temples. "Yes, we'll pay, just send a bill… I can't get them right now. I'm in the middle of teaching here… High school students… try at home… what do you mean no one's answering?" he sneered and glanced out at the classroom, rolling his eyes at what the lady on the phone was saying. Then he spotted Gohan beside the blonde girl and an idea popped up in his head. "I'll send someone to get them… He'll be there soon." Without as much as a bye, he hung up, put the cell back in his pocket, and addressed the younger saiyan. He was very much aware of how everyone was staring at him but he simply didn't care. "(Trunks and Goten have been kicked out of their prison,") he stated." By prison he meant childcare. Since Vegeta was now working and therefore not at home to look after Trunks, Bulma had decided to enroll their son into a child care. Goten had joined because Trunks didn't want to go alone.

("And I assume you want me to get them?") Gohan asked, arching a knowing eyebrow.

("I am the teacher; I can't just leave my incompetent students alone.")

("And I am a student; I should be in class,") Gohan retorted, enjoying how his classmates turned their heads back and forth between the two saiyans, confusion written all over their faces.

("If a teacher gives you permission, you can leave. Now get your ass off that chair and get them,") Vegeta sneered.

The young saiyan gave him a large arrogant smirk. ("You know my prize.")

The prince narrowed his eyes and gave his least favorite student a death glare. ("Just. Leave. _Now_!")

Gohan grinned and stood up, earning himself quite a few curious gazes. "I'll be back shortly," he said and disappeared out of the classroom, leaving behind an annoyed Vegeta and an entire class who wondered just what the hell had transpired between their teacher and the number one student.

Vegeta directed his glare at them and immediately they were back to working on their assignments.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later Gohan stepped into the classroom again. Behind him followed two small boys with sheepish grins on their faces which only seemed to grow when Vegeta laid his disapproving eyes upon them.<p>

"As you can see," the teacher said, addressing the students, "we've gotten company. The purple-haired one is my son, Trunks, and the black-haired is Gohan's little brother, Goten. There were some… problems with their childcare, so for now they will be joining us. They _will_ be quiet and _not_ disturb you as you are working." The last thing was clearly directed at the two boys.

They gulped and decided to follow Gohan up to his seat, ignoring the curious stares from the other students. Vegeta turned back to the teacher's desk without bothering to shut up the whispers that broke out afterwards. Yes, he had a son, so what?

Gohan wasn't paying attention either as he sat down beside Erasa. Trunks and Goten chose to remain standing. There weren't any chairs for them anyway.

"Hello, I'm Erasa," the blonde introduced herself, smiling brightly at the two boys, "and this is Sharpner and Videl." She pointed at her friends. "Now, you may not believe this, but Videl's dad is actually-"

"I've already met Videl," Trunks interrupted, crossing his arms in a very Vegeta-like pose.

Erasa blinked. "You have?"

"Yes. She came over this Saturday."

Erasa turned to Videl, disbelief in her eyes. "You mean you actually went to a teacher's house?"

"Yes," Videl answered neutrally, shrugging, "I had some problems with the Cell assignment so I went to ask him some questions."

"Wow Videl," Sharpner said from her side, "you sound too much like nerd boy here. Why the hell did you begin already?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, Sharpy, I actually care about my grades."

"But come on! It's about Cell! _You_ wouldn't need to start so early to get good grades. I bet you don't even have to think at all!"

The daughter of Satan shot him her darkest glare. If only he knew what she knew. "As a matter of fact, I do. And if you don't want to be in trouble in a few weeks, I suggest you start on your assignment now instead of playing on your phone."

"You sound like my mom," the blonde boy muttered at her harsh tone and put his phone away. He had been doing nothing but playing the entire lesson.

"And my mom too," Goten exclaimed, startling everyone. "Yeah," he continued when the people near him looked at him curiously, "mom always tells Gohan to do his homework before he does anything else.

"So are you already done, then?" Erasa asked in interest and looked at her nerdy friend.

Gohan shook his head. "Not really. Mom is not that strict about this particular assignment."

"Why not?"

"She thinks I'll be able to do it just fine."

"Yeah!" Goten huffed proudly. "After all, Gohan is the one who-"

("Don't!")

"Huh?"

Goten, Trunks, and the small circle of friends looked at Gohan who had interrupted his little brother before he could say anything that would definitely cause some serious trouble.

("Don't say anything about Cell. These people - except Videl – think it was Videl's dad who defeated Cell, and we would like to keep it that way, okay?")

("Okay,") Goten muttered, crestfallen, ("but I really think they _should_ know how awesome you are.")

Gohan chuckled. ("Well, as long as you know, right?")

"Hey!" Sharpner interrupted, "what are you talking about? I really hate it when you speak that damned language!"

"Oh! We weren't talking about anything." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, giving his friends a goofy smile.

"Oh yes you were," Erasa pointed out, "your little brother was obviously about to say something when you interrupted him, what was that?"

"It was nothing."

"Yes it was. It was something about the Cell assignment."

"No it wasn't."

She looked exasperated at her friend. Then she turned to Videl for help. "Say something to him Videl!"

Videl blinked. "And what should I say? Gohan said it was nothing so it probably_ was_ nothing. And even if it was _something,_ I think we - as friends - should respect Gohan's wish not to speak about it."

Both Erasa and Sharpner stared at her wide-eyed.

"Who are you and what have you done to our friend?" Sharpner exclaimed, "the Videl _we_ know would _never_ say something like that to a person who is _obviously_ keeping secrets!"

"Or perhaps," the Erasa said suspiciously and narrowed her eyes, "Videl knows what Gohan is hiding." She had seen the thankful look Gohad had given Videl while he thought they weren't looking.

"Why would I know that?" The black-haired girl asked, feigning obliviousness.

Unfortunately for her, Erasa could read all her fake expressions like an open book. "I don't know if Mr. Briefs is in this too since you asked him about something this morning, but there is obviously something going on between you two!"

The two persons in question just looked at each other and shrugged.

Sitting on his chair by the teacher's desk Vegeta snorted in amusement. The students near him thought he had read something funny in the newspaper he was looking in, but in fact his ears has picked up the entire conversation between Gohan and co. That blonde was smarter than she looked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before any of you say **_**anything**_** about how teachers would **_**never**_** bring their kids to school, I can only say that several of my teachers have actually done just that. I guess the Danish school system is pretty laid-back. We're also on a first names basis with all our teachers. **

**And now I'm off to work on Between Aliens and Earthlings. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^  
><strong>


	6. Training and Relaxing

_-Training and Relaxing-_

"My, aren't they cute together?" Bulma said and giggled as she watched Gohan and Videl sit cross-legged in front of each other in her backyard. Gohan was teaching the girl how to pull out her energy so she could learn to fly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He didn't care. He and Bulma were sitting on the terrace. The blue-haired woman was pretending to read a woman's magazine, but in reality she was spying on their guests and eagerly talking to Vegeta who in turn was trying to block her out, so he could grade some homework from one of his other classes in peace. So far he was getting nowhere.

She giggled again as Videl leaned closer to Gohan to inspect the ki ball in his hands. The poor boy blushed, and she couldn't help but think of her younger days when she dated Yamcha. He was frantic around girls back then and had nearly been scared to dead the first time he laid his eyes on Bulma. It was the other way around with Vegeta. The first time she had seen him in real life, she was the one who had been about to run away screaming. The only reason why she hadn't done so, was because there had been nowhere to run, that and the fact that Zarbon had arrived shortly after. She glanced at her husband with affection. To think she had wanted that green monster over this handsome prince was a mystery to her.

He sensed her stare and looked at her, black eyes meeting blue. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing," she said quickly, "I was just thinking about how handsome you are."

He snorted. "You were not."

"Actually I was," she told him, smiling innocently.

He ignored her pointedly by taking a large gulp of the ice-cold beer Mrs. Briefs had provided him with to help him get through the grading.

She shook her head inwardly and turned her attention back to her guests. Videl was now trying her hardest to pull out her energy, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Do you think they'll be together soon?" Bulma asked after a silent moment.

"Do you think I care?" Vegeta retorted, not even looking op from the paper he was currently grading.

"I thought you wanted to continue the Saiyan race."

"It's going to be watered out anyway."

His wife blinked and turned her head to really look at him. "Do you actually mean that?"

"Yes." He met her gaze again. "There is nothing I can do about it, and I don't really care either. It has been like that since my planet was destroyed, I got used to the thought."

She nodded, understanding. "I guess it doesn't really matter then. What matters is that Gohan and Videl get together. They are obviously _perfect_ for each other!" Her eyes glinted dangerously.

The Saiyan prince snorted. Her statement did not deserve a response. Although he _did_ have a feeling Gohan and the daughter of Satan would end up together. Both Bulma and Kakarot's widow were bossy, loud-mouthed, strong-willed women, just like Videl. He saw a pattern. If he had to be honest, he just wished he could see the face of Hercule Satan when he found out his very own daughter was dating the _true_ defeater of Cell… and when she told him Gohan was half-alien. He smirked inwardly. Perhaps he should ask her to record it.

"By the way," Bulma said, interrupting his thoughts, "are you going to be chaperoning the upcoming school dance?"

He cursed inwardly. He had almost happily forgotten about that.

His wife didn't wait for an answer before she continued. She could tell by his facial expression. "Perhaps I should come too?"

Vegeta stared at her. "Are you serious?" he asked, the disbelief clear in his voice.

"Of course I am." She smiled sweetly. "I know how much you hate anything related to social gatherings, so how about I come and cheer you up?"

"Because the fact that I am married to the world's richest woman is going to make the evening so much easier," he said sarcastically, frowning, "I am never going to have a moment of peace when the students recognize you. Besides," he added, "you are not a teacher; they are never going to let you attend."

"Nonsense," she said, waving her hand as if to wave his statement away, "as you said, I'm the richest woman in the world, they would never say no to me."

"… You are actually serious about going?"

"Yes."

"Why? It's a school dance?" he stated.

"I want to see Gohan and Videl together." She giggled girlishly. "And I thought that since you are doing such a good job at teaching, I want to make it up to you for accusing you of being unable to have a proper job."

"By ruining my job as a teacher?" he asked, one of his dark eyebrows arched in question.

She shook her head. "You do want to see their faces when they find out you are married to me, don't you?"

He huffed. "If you really want to pay me back it can be done in the bedroom later." He smirked.

She giggled in response.

She was still going to attend the school ball though. She wanted to meet Gohan's friends, and she had bought this beautiful new dress she absolutely wanted to show off, even to a bunch of high school students.

* * *

><p>"Have you found a date for the dance yet?" Erasa asked curiously as she looked intently at Videl who in turn was staring out in the air, absentmindedly stirring in her cup of tea with her spoon. After two weeks of training with Gohan every day after school, Erasa had finally had enough and dragged Videl off to go shopping for dresses. It was a bit late and Videl did already have a dress, but her best friend had been unyielding, and so the crime fighter had had to cancel her training session with Gohan for the day and let herself be dragged off to and endless amount of shops. Now they were taking a well-deserved break at a nearby café.<p>

"Well…" Videl wasn't really sure what to answer. If she said no, Erasa was definitely going to hook her up with someone, and if she said yes just to get off the hook, Erasa was never going to stop asking her who the lucky bastard was. Currently she did not have a date for the school dance, but she definitely knew who she wanted to go with. The problem was that he hadn't asked her yet.

"Come one!" Erasa whined, "spit it out! Do you, or do you not have a date!"

Videl grimaced. "I don't know." She took a sip of her tea just to get away from the question. The liquid was still way too hot to drink but she ignored it. "Anyway," she said as she put the cup back on the café table, "what about you, do you have a date yet?"

"I'm going with Sharpner."

"Sharpner?"

Erasa nodded. "I wanted to ask Gohan, but he said he didn't know if he was coming or not, said it was something family related."

"Oh…" Videl bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty for having forgotten about what exactly the dance was celebrating. Cell's defeat, her dad's lie, Goku's sacrifice, and Gohan's triumph. She had been annoyed at Gohan for not asking her out, but if he wasn't even going because he was home, bemoaning his father, how could she be so selfish and demand that the became her dance partner? She felt horrible, but she didn't really want to go with anyone else but the boy she was in love with. She decided then and there to ask him if he was going or not. If he was, she was going to play the man and ask him, if he wasn't, she wasn't going to go either.

* * *

><p>She gritted her teeth, trying to take a step forward while ten times Earth gravity was pressing down on her. Gohan was standing beside her, looking perfectly fine. But of course, she thought bitterly, he was used to much, <em>much<em> higher gravity when he trained.

He was smiling at her which really wasn't helping. Her knees were already buckling because of the gravity and that kind, dazzling smile of his only made it harder to keep standing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out to catch her if her knees gave op.

For a second she thought about falling just so he could catch her, but her pride wouldn't let her play the damsel in distress, so she kept standing.

"Perhaps 10 G is a bit too much for a human to start on, even if you are one of the strongest," the boy said, scratching the top of his head.

She didn't reply. She didn't need to, because Gohan was already at the control panel, lowering the gravity a bit; just enough for her to be able to walk around.

He turned around to smile at her again. "Was it better?"

"Yes," she replied and walked over to him, cursing that damned smile she loved so much. She really hoped he was going to that dance.

Later, they were taking a break at the terrace. Mrs. Briefs had provided them with refreshments and a towel for Videl to wipe off the sweat. If she wanted to ask Gohan, now was probably the best time. She just had to lead the conversation into the topic.

"Are you done with your assignment?" she asked casually and took a sip of her lemonade.

"Yeah," he answered, "it was fairly easy, though Vegeta told me to write it in Saiyanese so no one would be able to understand. How about you?"

"Almost done. I'm going to hand it to him tomorrow. He said I should just give it directly to him for the same reason that you wrote it in Saiyanese."

"Sounds reasonable. I wonder how everyone else is doing." He took a large gulp of his lemonade that reminded Videl just exactly what Gohan was. Saiyan.

"I don't think Sharpner has even started yet, but Erasa is complaining. She wants me to help her despite what Vegeta said."

"And you said no?"

"Of course. What was I supposed to say to her? That the one who beat Cell is actually her classmate? I think not," she said, crossing her arms.

He chuckled which made her blush. "You seem to comprehend it pretty well though."

"Yes, but Erasa is different. I don't think she would believe it."

Gohan shrugged. "We'll never know, I guess."

"No…and speaking of the defeat of Cell," she said, turning the conversation into what she really wanted to talk about, "what are you going to do on Friday?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's the day your dad died… and Erasa mentioned that you might not go to the dance… I wouldn't judge you if you don't want to go. The dance should have been to celebrate you, not my dad."

He exhaled deeply. "Yeah… but I think I might actually go." He smiled wryly. "I can always pretend they are doing it for me."

She smiled back. "Do you have anyone to go with?"

"Well…" he drawled, pausing for a moment, rubbing his neck nervously, "do you?"

She shook her head, almost unable to hide her smile. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say next.

"Then… do you want to go with me?"

Needless to say, her answer was a big yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only two more chapters to go. Please tell me what you think.  
><strong>


	7. Revelations

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My reason for not updating earlier is quite simple: School**

* * *

><p><em>-Revelations-<em>

Videl stood in front of the mirror, admiring how she looked in that baby blue dress Erasa had practically forced her to buy. At first she had been reluctant, but now she had to admit that the blonde had a knack for choosing the right outfits. The heels, she had bought for the occasion, had been her own choice though. She had wanted to gain a little height since her date was so tall compared to her. One of the maids had done her hair and applied make-up for her as she was practically useless with make-up herself. Tonight she wanted to look practically stunning, and if she had to be honest, she had achieved just that perfect look which would definitely help her in claiming the heart of one Gohan Son.

Yep, she had decided that tonight was going to be the night where she finally got a boyfriend.

Giving herself one final look of appreciation in the mirror, she turned around to pick up her purse before she left to meet Gohan at the school. She knew many other girls were getting picked up at their homes by their dates, but she had specifically told her date not to do that. Mr. Satan would not take kindly to a random boy showing up, and she'd rather not have a confrontation at her doorstep. At least not until they were official.

That plan, however, seemed to fail as she came to a screeching halt when she opened the door to exit her room. Mr. Satan was standing right in front of her, his hand raised and ready to knock. Apparently he hadn't left for the party at the King's palace yet.

"Hi dad," she said, smiling innocently when she had gathered her wits. "I thought you had already left."

"I was about to. I just wanted to say goodbye" he said, looking her up and down suspiciously.

"Oh. I was about to leave too. The school dance, you know. That's why I'm dressed up like this." She gestured to her outfit. "Like it?"

"Yes, you are very pretty, sweet pea." He narrowed his eyes, staring intently at her own blue ones. "Is that make-up you are wearing?"

"Uh… yes." She had a bad feeling she already knew where this conversation was going. She only wore make-up for costumes. Oh, how she cursed her luck at that moment.

"Is there a boy involved in this, hmm?" His voice was surprisingly low, but she assumed it could explode any minute. She knew her dad well.

"Jeez dad, of course there is a boy; it's a school dance, which means I have to have a dance partner." She rolled her eyes, acting as if it was no big deal, which it actually was.

"And this boy… is it someone I know. Sharpner perhaps?"

Sharpner was friend-zoned, and Mr. Satan knew that. That was why the blonde boy was the only male aside from the servants and Hercule himself that was allowed into Videl's room.

"Erasa is going with Sharpner."

He arched an eyebrow. "And who are you going with?"

"A boy from my class," she tried, hoping he wouldn't question it any further.

"I am not stupid, Videl!" he said sternly, crossing his arms. His voice was getting louder now, and she knew he would probably end up yelling as he always did. "I know you have dressed up because of a boy, but need I remind you that you are not allowed to date anyone weaker than me! I will _not_ have someone unworthy steal my daughter away!"

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. Really, here he was; yelling at her, accusing her of wanting someone weak when actually she was in love with probably the strongest being in the entire universe. It was so absurd she didn't even want to yell at her dad. No, instead she giggled. Besides, in a battle of yelling he would most certainly win.

"What are you laughing at?" Hercule asked baffled, uncrossing his arms again.

"The situation," she told him flatly, a smile still adorning her face, "you said I can only date someone stronger than you, and my date just so happens to be the delivery boy."

Her dad's eyes widened in disbelief. "Th-the delivery boy?" he managed to stutter.

She nodded, grinning. "Yep. But don't worry; he is actually pretty grateful that you took the fame for him. After all, a little boy who just lost his father is not in the mood to deal with the world press, and the fact that he is half-alien wouldn't have helped his case."

"Ha-half-alien?"

"Yes, yes, but he was born on Earth, so I don't really know if you can call him an alien," she said tapping her chin thoughtfully, well-aware that her father would have freaked out if it wasn't because he was stunned beyond anything she had seen before.

Oh this was indeed wonderful. For once he was speechless and she was truly enjoying every second of it.

"When I come back I expect us to be more than just friends so please don't make a fuss if I bring him home with me. After all," she said, learning forward to kiss him on the cheek, "he could squeeze you between his fingers if he wanted to." Giving him one last smile, she pushed past him and left for the dance, leaving him speechless and petrified in the doorway.

* * *

><p>"Bumla Briefs is here!"<p>

"Who?"

"_The_ Bulma Briefs!"

"The owner of Capsule Corporation?"

"Yes! And guess what?"

"What?"

"She is standing beside _Mr. Briefs_!"

"You mean… they are… _married_?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my God! Where are they?"

"Over there, to the side, in the corner."

To say Vegeta was annoyed would be an understatement. He was pretty sure he was frowning more than usual and that a vein was pulsating on his forehead. He had listened to the same astounded reactions from his students all evening, and he was starting to seriously consider how much more he could take of their hushed voices which were not so hushed at all. They tried to hide that they were talking about him and his wife, but even if he hadn't had a slightly better hearing than humans, he would have been able to pick up their whispers just fine. Oh Bulma was definitely going to get it when they came home. His wife was enjoying herself too much to his taste in this ridiculously decorated room. Posters of Mr. Satan were hanging everywhere and balloons in every color were gathered in bundles to set the mood. The light was dimmed but colorful and the music was far too loud. If Vegeta had the dragon balls right now, he was quite sure that what he was going to wish for wasn't immortality. He loathed social gatherings with a passion and his wife knew that oh so well. Hence why she had come along. She had said it was to help him through the evening but he knew better; she was only there to taunt him and to cause a scene. She loved causing a scene. She loved putting herself in the spotlight and right now she was using him to be the center of attention. He hated it.

He was dressed in a black suit and Bulma had chosen to wear a brand new, red dress he had never seen her in before. Not that he really paid attention to what she was wearing, but he was sure he would have remembered such a… remarkable dress. Ah yes, the dress was the only good thing about this evening. He was going to enjoy taking it off when they got home.

"Do you think Videl will be here soon?" Bulma asked suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"She is on her way." He could clearly feel her ki nearing the school building. It was higher than average so it was easy for him to pinpoint her location.

"What about Gohan?"

"He just entered."

Bulma looked up, trying to get a glimpse of the tall, black-haired teenager she knew so well. She caught his eyes, and his face lit up in a smile of recognition. She had to admit that saiyans in suits were definitely heartbreakers, especially judging from the longing gazes that were thrown at Gohan as he made his way towards them, with a huge grin on his handsome face. All those teenage girls could dream all they wanted, in the end Gohan was going to end up with Videl, especially if Bulma had a say in this, and she did.

"Hi Bulma, hi Vegeta," he greeted when he had finally came to a halt before them.

"Hn," was Vegeta's only response, but Bulma pulled Gohan into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you, Gohan," she said when she released him.

Gohan looked bewildered. "Err. It's good to see you too, but we saw each other yesterday, it hasn't even been that long."

("It's to cause a scene,") Vegeta remarked, ("you have probably noticed by now, but she is very fond of being the center of attention.") He was glad he was no longer the only one who was subject to his wife's behavior. That hug started a whole new round of whispers from the nearby students, and he was sure the retelling would have reached every student's ear in the timespan of five minutes. And that was probably stretching it.

"I don't know what you are saying Vegeta, but I'm sure it's not something good when you speak in that language."

The smirk on his face was the only answer she got.

"So…" Bulma started, after having realized that she didn't want to know what her husband had said, "why didn't you arrive with Videl? She is your date right?" This time her voice was lower than usual, so the nearby students wouldn't be able to hear what they were talking about.

Gohan grimaced. "She said she would rather avoid the confrontation with her dad, so we decided to meet here."

"I see, but it will have to come at some point."

"I know, just not now." He paused for a moment before his grin was back in place. "Videl is here."

* * *

><p>When Videl arrived she was met by a very, very loud Erasa.<p>

"Oh my gosh, Videl!" the blonde exclaimed before Videl even had a chance to go inside, "you'll never guess who's attending the dance!"

The black-haired girl blinked. "Uhm… students?"

"NO!" Erasa almost yelled, "err… yes, of course students, but that is not who I'm talking about. No, none other than Bulma Briefs is attending! Turns out she is Mr. Briefs' wife!"

Videl blinked again. "_What?"_

"I know, right? Who would have thought Mr. Briefs is married to the richest woman on Earth!"

Yes, who would have thought? She had been equally surprised when she had found out Vegeta was the elusive husband of Bulma Briefs, but what Videl was really wondering about at that moment, was why the hell Bulma had decided to come to their school dance. Not that she didn't like the idea, no, she was just surprised.

"So this is where you disappeared to, Erasa," a familiar voice said, "oh, hi Videl."

Sharpner stood in the door, dressed in a suit and a glass of punch in each hand. He gave one to Erasa.

"Hi Sharpner," Videl said, giving him a bright smile."

"I take it Erasa told you about Bulma Briefs," he said knowingly.

Videl nodded. "She did."

The blonde boy glanced around, not noticing any boys near Videl. "So, did you come without a date?" He grinned. "'Cause if you did, I'll be happy to be your date too."

"Hey!" Erasa punched him friendly, "no bigamy here!"

Videl laughed. "No thanks, Sharpy, I already have a date."

Both blondes blinked.

"You do!" Erasa exclaimed so loudly all the students who were outside turned their heads to see what was going on. "Why was I not informed of this?" The look in her eyes was almost accusing.

"Sorry," Videl said, not feeling sorry at all.

"So…" Sharpner drawled, "where is the lucky bastard then?"

"Inside, he came here before me." She had already pinpointed his location when she arrived at the school grounds. He was right beside Vegeta and a ki she now assumed to be Bulma's.

"Well then, let's go inside shall we? I'm eager to know who had the guts to ask Videl out." With those words Erasa marched inside as ladylike as marching allowed her to be with Sharpner and Videl in tow.

The party hall was dimly lit but with all kinds of colors and Videl had to seriously hold back the bile when she saw the large posters on the walls of her dad. If she ever found out who had put them up… well… the outcome wasn't going to be pretty.

"So, where is the bastard?" Sharpner asked, looking around the hall in search for someone who had had the impertinence to ask Videl out.

The daughter of Satan repressed a grin. Instead she made her way towards the center of attention where she knew the two saiyans and Bulma would be. They were standing in a corner, probably Vegeta's idea, and yet everyone in the hall seemed to be aware of where exactly Mr. and Mrs. Briefs where. She heard the whispers as they passed the other students, and she was sure that when she greeted her date even more whispers would break out. Usually she did not like having rumors running around about her, but in this case she was almost craving the attention because it would mark Gohan Son as unreachable.

When she got close enough, she caught Gohan's eyes. Vegeta was standing with his arms crossed, appearing to be uncaring while Bulma had a huge grin etched on her face. Sharpner hadn't seen the silent exchange between Gohan and Videl, but Erasa certainly had. Her eyes widened as she shifted her gaze between them, but she didn't say anything until her best friend came to a halt before the black-haired teenager.

"_Gohan is your date_?" she exclaimed so loudly Videl was sure everyone in the hall had heard. They had, she concluded, judging by their faces, the whispers, and the hushed voices which increased tenfold.

"Yes."

"_Nerd boy_!"

Oh how she enjoyed the disbelief on Sharpner's face. Still, she rolled her eyes at his outburst. "Why not?"

"Because he is nerd boy!"

Bulma chuckled, making her presence known. "You have quite the reputation, huh Gohan?"

"Yeah…"

"Somehow I should be really surprised that you know Bulma Briefs," Erasa commented, "but considering you know Mr. Briefs and his son I had pretty much already figured it out when I heard Mrs. Briefs were here with Mr. Briefs."

"You don't seem to be as star struck as the other teenagers here," Bulma commented, already liking the girl.

"No, since Videl is my best friend I see Mr. Satan almost regularly. I'm used to famous people, same with Sharpy here. He is pretty much the only boy Mr. Satan accepts inside his house, aside from the servants of course."

"And you are friends of Gohan's?"

"Yes, we sit beside each other in class and eat lunch together. Sometimes we even hang out after school, although we haven't done it in three weeks." The blonde shot a glare at her best friend. "Someone ha been busy."

"Sorry, Gohan and Videl have been testing out one of my inventions after school so I apologize for taking their time."

The girl's eyes widened. "They have been to Capsule Corp. all these days? No wonder they didn't have time."

Bulma smiled. "I'm glad Gohan has gotten some friends his own age. Heaven knows he needs them. And I promise not to take any more of his and Videl's time. Now, don't stand here and talk to us all night, go out, have fun, dance around, kiss, whatever you teenagers do these days. Shoo!" She almost pushed them out on the dance floor before she went back to her husband's side. "They need to get dancing before someone interrupts the party," she told him.

Vegeta arched a brow. "Interrupts? What have you planned?"

"Me? I have planned nothing." She grinned smugly. "But someone else might have."

His eyes narrowed. "Who would that be?"

"No one, just someone who is after the plans for my new invention and wants to take advantage of me not being surrounded by security. I let it slip to their spy inside CC that I was going to attend this school dance."

"And why haven't I been informed of this, hmm?"

"Because it wasn't necessary, they are nothing my new favorite teenage girl can't take care of."

He rolled his eyes. "Meddling old hag."

"_What did you call me_!" Bulma placed her hands on her hips.

"I said-"

The nearby students had to cover their ears for the argument that ensued as they didn't want their hearing capability seriously reduced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter is probably going to be the last.**

**Remember to check out my poll and help me decide which of my stories I am going to focus on after I am done with Teaching the Truth.**


	8. Intruders

**AN: You have absolutely no idea of how hard this chapter was to write. In fact, I doubt you would have gotten a new chapter had it not been for Lancecomwar who continued pushing me into delivering. As a sign of gratitude you should all go and worship him… not. But still, give him thanks.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Intruders-<strong>_

Videl was having a good time.

Scratch that.

Videl was having an _amazing_ time.

She was on the dance floor with her friends and Gohan. The reason why Gohan fell outside the friend category was that she had made up a new one. The soon-to-be-boyfriend category.

She smiled up at Gohan. He smiled back, a hint of uncertainty in his dark eyes. She chuckled. The poor boy didn't know how to dance so she had had to teach him. He was still learning, and definitely not the best dancer she had met, but right now he was the only one she wanted to be close to. And dancing was an extremely good method in her opinion.

As they danced away, she wondered if Gohan had any plans for the evening. And not plans as in he had somewhere to be, but plans that involved the development of their relationship. It would be very romantic for the boy to take the first step, but since this was Gohan, it was very likely that she was going to have to be the one who initiated things. She didn't doubt that he felt the same way about her as she felt about him, and even if Gohan did not reciprocate her feelings of affection he would be soon enough. Videl was a spoiled girl who usually got what she wanted, and right now, she wanted Gohan to be her boyfriend.

But even if he, as she was pretty sure he was, was in love with her too, she knew that he had absolutely no idea of what to do in such an unfamiliar situation she intended to bring him in later that evening. As the magnanimous person she was, she was going to help him.

Starting now.

"Phew," she said when the next track ended, "it's so stuffed in here, wanna go outside?"

"Yeah, I could do with some fresh air," Gohan admitted, "I'm not used to so many people in the same room."

Videl turned to the two blondes next. "You coming?" was what she asked, but not what she meant.

Erasa, having an affinity for subtle messages, quickly caught on to the hidden meaning behind Videl's words. Before Sharpner could open his mouth and declare that yes, he would like to go outside for a bit, Erasa had already answered for them both.

"Nah," she said, "I'm actually a bit thirsty."

"Huh?" Sharpner looked back and forth between the two girls. "You know, I would actually-"

"Come on, Sharpy," Erasa said in a sugar-sweet voice and tugged at the boy's arm rather harshly, "we need to go." As she dragged him over to the punch, she turned her head to look at Videl and winked knowingly.

Videl smiled gratefully after them. She would have to thank her best friend afterwards, but right now, she had a boy to claim.

"Let's go, Gohan," she said and took his hands, relinquishing in the feel of his large calloused hands around her smaller, softer ones.

"Okay." He followed her outside wordlessly, ignoring the curious looks and whispers they got from other students.

Videl made sure to lead Gohan was far away from other students as possible. There had been set up some romantic sceneries for moments like what would soon be happening between her and Gohan, but she knew they were swarmed by other couples so she avoided them. She wanted them to be alone. Completely alone.

Finally, when she found a free bench with no other people in the vicinity, she sat down on it, gently tugging Gohan down with her. She smiled softly when he didn't let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here," she said though she wasn't sorry at all. And Gohan knew that. "I just wanted to be somewhere where we aren't surrounded by whispers."

He chuckled, and she found that she really liked it when he did that. It made her heart beat a little faster. "I understand," he said, "after that hug from Bulma everyone kept staring at me. And it doesn't help that I am your date tonight."

"Do you regret it?" She was referring to the latter.

"No." He squeezed her hand. "Either I was here with you or I wouldn't be here tonight."

She smiled again, happy that he had chosen to be with her, even on this day when he had lost and she had gained. Confident enough that he wouldn't push her away, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes to take in the chilly, refreshing night air. She wasn't cold; in fact the lower temperature was rather nice compared to the stuffy air inside the school building, yet the warmt he erated was more than welcome.

He smelled nice, she decided. His mom had probably forced him to wear some kind of cologne that made his usually musky smell even stronger. The next time she saw Chi-Chi, she would have to thank her sincerely.

They sat there for a while, just enjoying the each other's company.

Eventually Videl intertwined their fingers. Gohan didn't pull away.

It was time to act!

"Gohan…" she started, her voice low, almost a murmur.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad I met you."

"Likewise, Videl." Although she couldn't see his face, she knew that he was smiling.

She loved his smile.

She loved him.

She lifted her head slightly to look at him, to gaze into the dark eyes that right now were overflowing with emotion. She knew her own blue ones were probably telling the same story.

Slowly, slender fingers released calloused ones, hands wrapped around a strong neck. She reached up at the same time he leaned down. Anticipation hung in the air as eyelids closed, two faces neared each other. Lips wanting the meeting that was sure to come. Slowly, awaiting, almost there.

They tensed at the same time, eyes widening as adrenaline pumped through veins.

Vegeta's ki had just spiked.

* * *

><p>Vegeta had felt them for a while now; the higher than average kis of what could only be the men Bulma had talked about crept around outside the hall where the school dance was held. With a brief glance and an inclining of his head, Vegeta had alerted his wife of their presence. The woman had merely shrugged it off and kept talking with the school principal about something he hadn't bothered paying attention to, however, the sly smirk that was playing on the blue haired woman's lips told him that so far everything was going according to plan.<p>

They were getting closer now, probably ready to launch an attack soon. He briefly searched for Gohan and Videl and found them outside, pretty far away from any possible threats. He wondered if that was a part of Bulma's plan or if it had been a minor miscalculation. From what he had gathered, it was his wife's plan that it was Videl who took out the assassins/mercenaries/kidnappers, preferably using ki attacks while doing so. After their little argument earlier that evening, the students had kept a certain distance to the couple and it was that distance that had allowed Vegeta to prod his wife for information. His job? Stand still and look afraid… or as afraid as he could be. He had snorted at that and flat out told Bulma that the mighty Saiyan prince looking scared was as big a possibility as Mr. Satan admitting to the public that he was a fraud.

Instead, he had opted to stand close to his wife as he had done the entire evening, arms crossed, and senses high alert just in case.

Thus he was the only one who was not the least bit influenced when all hell broke loose.

Several heavily armed men dressed in black broke through the doors, abseiled down from the large windows in the roof, and entered other openings and places where they had hidden themselves. They started shouting orders like, "everybody get on the floor, put your hands on your heads," and other commands men like them always made in movies.

The response was instantaneous.

Vegeta suppressed the urge to cover his ears as the loud screams of frightened school kids filled the dance hall and the students either tried to run in panic or sat down on the floor as they had been ordered to do. It was chaos. Completely and utter pandemonium. Previously, he had enjoyed screams of fear and cries of desperation, but for some reason, it annoyed him to no end now. Perhaps it was because he was beyond those days of senseless slaughter, or perhaps it was because it wasn't him who was the cause of the terror. In fact, Vegeta was pretty sure he was the only calm person in the vicinity. Admittedly, Bulma was not scared, frightened or event upset, but she surely did act the way. Inwardly, he berated himself for allowing her to go to this stupid school dance. This was too troublesome. And he wasn't even allowed to kill these people even though they were here for his wife. Bulma was _so_ going to make it up to him later.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he focused on the ki signatures of Gohan and Videl. They were still relatively low and unalarmed, so to speed things along, he spiked his ki and kept on a higher level than usual. As he had predicted both teenagers were now fully alert. Now he just had to wait for them.

"Vegeta," he heard his wife say in a distressed tone and he opened his black eyes to stare right into the barrel of a pistol. He shifted his eyes to gaze at the fool who had the audacity to point a weapon at the prince of all Saiyans. His glare was menacing and he felt only slightly better when the man actually shivered from what could only be fear. Oh yes, Vegeta still hadn't lost his touch.

Quickly scanning the room before he looked back at his offender, he realized that the only people still standing were him, his wife, and naturally the men who had spoiled the evening for all the students. Everyone else was down on the floor, fear evident in their eyes as they stared at the history teacher and his wife.

"I do not take likely to being threatened," Vegeta said in a low, ice-cold voice which strangely enough still managed to fill the entire room, the echoes bouncing of the walls like tidal waves.

"_Vegeta_," Bulma hissed in a warning. If the gun was fired, the bullet would bounce back on Vegeta's Saiyan skin and everything she had planned would be ruined.

"You should listen to the lady," the man who had a gun aimed at Vegeta's face said, tightening his fingers around the gun in a silent threat, probably also to assure himself that he was the one in control, the one with the weapon, not Vegeta.

Vegeta snorted. "I never listen to her at home, why should now be any different?"

"The elusive husband of Bulma Briefs I presume then?"

The Saiyan bared his teeth in what could have been a smile, but was closer to the way an animal would threaten an opponent. "Yes."

"And why would the husband of the world's richest woman be a teacher in High School?" He sounded amused. "One would think you have enough money already."

"It isn't about the money," Vegeta stated, completely disregarding the gun that was pointing at his forehead. The intruder might as well have pointed a stick at him.

"Ah yes, teaching is a call, they say." His tone was full of mock and spite.

The Saiyan snorted but didn't correct him. There was no reason to tell him the real reason why he was here.

"Anyway, Mr. Briefs," the man said, "I'm gonna have to ask you to sit down on the floor together with your colleagues and your students while we do business with your wife." He nodded towards their hostages.

Vegeta regarded them silently before he turned his black eyes back to glare at the masked man in front of him. "No."

"No? Are you sure you are in a position where you can say that?"

"He's right Vegeta," Bulma said nervously from beside him, "it's better if you do as he says and let me handle this."

He let out a bark of laughter. "Of course I will not do as he says. Who do you think I am? Did you forget the reason why I am here in the first place?"

She chewed on her bottom lip, suddenly aware of how stupid she was. Had she really thought her proud Saiyan prince would do as anyone ordered him to? The man didn't even take orders from her. And he was stubborn enough to take on this teaching job just to prove her wrong. Damn. She had miscalculated. Now she could only hope he wouldn't do anything stupid… like kill all the intruders.

"Vegeta… please," she tried anxiously, her blue eyes locking on the barrel of the gun that was being pointed at his head.

"No." He was adamant.

"Do as he says!" another masked man ordered, his gun pointed at one of the girls from Gohan's class. Angela was her name if Vegeta remembered correctly. She stared at the gun in true fear, her eyes almost watering as she sent a silent plead for her teacher to save her.

Honestly, the proud prince couldn't care less about any of his students. But he knew that if it came down to it, he would have to do it anyway or else he was sure to find himself filling divorce papers faster than he could devour a piece of meat.

When the husband of Bulma Briefs did not move, the man threatening Angela slowly put his finger on the trigger. "I'm warning you, we are professionals and have killed many times before."

Vegeta shrugged. "I do not doubt that you have killed before. However, your professionalism can be discussed."

"What do you mean?"

"Your question affirms my statement."

The man who had the gun pointed at Vegeta's forehead narrowed his eyes. "You are not just a regular history teacher, are you?"

The grin he received told him everything he needed to know and he felt incredibly stupid for not having seen this one coming. Bulma Briefs would never marry any ordinary man. She had been dating one of the people who used to compete in the World Martial Arts Championship before all that Jazz with Cell happened. Knowing her type of girl, he knew she would never settle for a lesser man, which meant that the fearless predator standing in front of him was incredibly dangerous. He had felt it when he had first been pieced by those dark eyes; Mr. Briefs was a killer, a predator, a hunter, a murder. He should have shot him then. He should have but he didn't. Originally they hadn't wanted to kill anyone, but he knew that if the history teacher was not terminated, he and his comrades would soon be the ones at the receiving end.

Without warning he lifted his gun and fired one simple shot right at the predator's forehead. The echo of the gunshot bounced off the wall like tidal waves, filling the room with a deafening sound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I am mean breaking the chapter off like that, I know. Sorry, but it worked better for me that way.<strong>

**So, what do you think? **

**There are probably some mistakes as I have not read through is chapter as many times as I normally do. But the chances that I will look through it later is very high.  
><strong>


End file.
